


Sunday Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: falling in love with a friend [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi! i wrote this kinda openly so u can think about who the characters are. i might write the events leading up to this point but i honestly dont know. stream thunder: https://youtu.be/cBmyToXssjE
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Series: falling in love with a friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sunday Mornings

I look over to you and I feel my heart warm. It's nearly lunchtime and I can feel it in my chest, glowing like the sun rays hitting your face. I know I'm still scared. I'm still afraid of everything going wrong but, this time, I'm not afraid to take your hand and try. I'm happy right here because I see you washing the dishes from breakfast and singing the same tune you always sing. You're wearing the same old worn out slippers you've used since I met you. You turn to me with a cheeky grin and my heart soars. I realise that I may have had many regrets but this will never be one of them. I'm always going to treasure the way your lips turn up from one corner when you're feeling mischievous and the softness in your eyes when I pull back the curtains on a saturday morning and you remember that we have the day to ourselves. I feel your presence on the darkest nights. The nights where even the moon hides away in sorrow, I no longer feel troubled. In its place is a pure and bright hope because you're the sun that comes back without fail to keep me going. By now, I cherish all the stupid actions you do even when they piss me off to no end. I even love the way you dance around the coffee machine at 9pm because you still haven't finished your assignments you've had weeks to complete. I love you because you made me love myself when it was the hardest thing to do. I love you for everything. The good the bad it's all you and it's perfect for me.

From the person that loves you everday, every lifetime and in every universe... Thank you for being there.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this kinda openly so u can think about who the characters are. i might write the events leading up to this point but i honestly dont know. stream thunder: https://youtu.be/cBmyToXssjE


End file.
